Eyes of a Million colors
Starflight didn't know what time it was, but surely it was late. He rubbed his talon across the scroll in his palm, missing being able to read to himself, Sunny, Clay, Tsunami. He even wished he could of had read to Fatespeaker. However fate is like destiny, and starflight was fated to lose his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a small creaking noise from the library's entrance. Whoever had just entered the room was trying to not be noticed by Starflight. Starflight kept quiet, listening to the click clack ''sound that couldn't be heard by any normal dragon. Finally, Starflight spoke up. "Ultranova, is that you?" Starflight heard a squeak in front of his desk. "Y-y-yes." Ultranova's timid voice said. "You know that if you want to take a scroll out of our library, you need to check out." Starflight lectured. "I-I-I know, it's just... I don't like needing to check out scrolls for classes." Ultranova whispered. Starflight grinned. "So," Starflight began, "What scroll do you need?" Ultranova's talons ''click clacked ''in a circle as she tried to remember what she needed. "Umm... Umm..." Ultranova mumbled. "I think it was called, Animus Dragons of the History we Know and Now written by... Umm..." "Sailfin." Starflight finished for Ultranova. "Alright, let me get it." Starflight headed towards ''Scroll's Author; S-U, rubbing his talon on every scroll. "Here it is!" Starflight said. Starflight had never gotten to read that scroll, mostly because it was published after the war was over. Starflight walked over to his desk and marked the scroll. He then handed the scroll to where he last heard Ultranova. She took the scroll and from a shuffling noise Starflight heard, She'd already was reading the scroll. "WHOA!" Ultranova gasped. "There was a Rainwing animus long ago named Lifebringer who enchanted fruits that could ensure long lives to those whom ate them! WOW! There was an animus named Orca," Starflight flinched. He remembered what Orca had done to Queen Coral. Enchanting a statue to kill off the heirs to the throne. His thoughts had blocked out Ultranova's rambling, until she gasped, "WHAT!?" Starflight jumped from surprise and was about to ask what she had just read, but she answered that. "There is an animus who still lives today! His name is Abalone and he lives practically lives south of a beach in the rain forest, and this scroll says he takes favors from dragons, No matter what species they are!" "Really!?" Starflight asked. "It's what the scroll says" Ultranova said. -***- That next morning, Starflight had asked some rainwings to guide him to the beach that was apparently pretty popular. Once he arrived, the rainwings returned to JMA. Starflight was told that there was a little home nearby where three seawings would let dragons stay. Starflight knocked on the door. There was a shuffling noise that came from inside the house. "Yes?" A dragon answered. "Umm I've been told that an animus dragon lives south from here." "There is!" another voice said. "He helped us... well... me with something." The second voice explained. "Great," Starflight began. "You wouldn't mind guiding me to his island, would you?" "Not at all!" The second voice cheered. "Just follow me!" -***- It took at least two hours, but Starflight and his guide reached the island. They had knocked on the door. Soon a voice from inside the house said, "Why are you here?" Before Starflight could answer, his guide said. "It's us, Abalone. This Nightwing wants help from you." There was a brief pause. "Luminescent... is that you?" The voice from inside the house asked. "Yes, it's us." Luminescent answered. The door unlocked, and a squeaky sound indicated it was open. Starflight stepped inside. The air got cooler as soon as he entered, meaning the structure Starflight had just entered was definitely animus enchanted. He felt uncomfortable by this. "Ah! It's good to see you again!" Abalone said to Luminescent. "Tell me, how's it like being... you know." "Well, I'll tell you later. Right now, this nightwing has a question for you." "Right, right, right, right, right!" Abalone said. "Now then, what do you want." Starflight took a deep breath in, then out. "I want my eyes back." Starflight said. "Alright!" Abalone said. Abalone walked east of Starflight and a scraping sound indicated Abalone was carving something. "Actually..." Starflight began, "I don't think I want this." Although Starflight couldn't see, he knew that Abalone and Luminescent were confused. "I've lived blind for almost seven years now. Getting my eyes back, unnaturally, would be just as big of a change as when I lost my eyes." Starflight explained. "I understand." Abalone responded. "But if you ever--" "I don't think I'm going to change my mind." Starflight interrupted. "Even if I had Eyes of a million colors, I'm going to stay blind." Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions